Untitled
by Michellebranchrocks1
Summary: Set in season eight before the ultimate battle, a girl from the future arrives to protect the girls from a warlock from the future, but she isn't who she says she is, could she be Phoebe's daughter from the future?


Plot: Set in season eight before the ultimate battle, a girl from the future arrives to protect the girls from a warlock from the future, but she isn't who she says she is, could she be Phoebe's daughter from the future? Who has Phoebe ended up with? Billie/Phoebe

Chapter one

Billie sighed flicking through the book of shadows in the attic she was beginning to get frustrated, there was a warlock that she needed to find and she couldn't, slamming the book closed she grabbed fistful's of her hair and gave a mini scream before standing up and leaving the attic nearly pushing Phoebe down the stairs on her way out.

Phoebe watched after a stressed looking Billie as she ran down the stairs and out of the house, she made her way into the attic and grabbed the book, placing it back on the stand she began to flick through it.

Phoebe didn't notice a portal start to open or the Warlock that had blinked in with an Atheme he began to get ready to throw it, a girl entered through the portal at the same time, she raised her hand and the warlock fell into a stack of papers, this got Phoebe's attention.

Phoebe looked up from the book to see a girl making her way towards the demon who was on the floor she moved her hand and the demon was pulled up the girl glared at him, but he blinked and he was gone.

The girl sighed she turned and looked at Phoebe, her eyes widened before she shimmered away.

Piper and Leo ran upstairs and into the attic, the corner was a mess with broken pieces of wood, Piper only glanced at it before she ran to make sure Phoebe was alright.

"What happened?" Piper asked Phoebe was silent then looked at her.

"There was a warlock, but some girl came and stopped him from killing me" she paused "she shimmered away" she added, Piper looked at Leo who looked just as worried.

Paige orbed back home after doing some research for Billie, she noticed Phoebe curled up on the sofa, she sat next to her "What's the matter?" she asked Phoebe looked at her and sighed.

"I was nearly attacked" she told Paige whose eyes went wide she concentrated on Phoebe.

"You got him though" Paige asked Phoebe shook her head.

"I didn't see him, a girl came from a portal and stopped him killing me, but" she paused Paige frowned.

"But what?" she asked

"She shimmered away she seemed surprised to see me" Phoebe replied.

"Another Demon?" Paige sighed, Phoebe nodded slowly.

"Seems so Paige, hey have you seen Billie?" she asked Paige shook her head.

"Not since last week, for some reason I can't connect to her like Leo did with us" Paige said Phoebe gave her and one armed hug.

"You will figure it out soon enough it just takes time, why don't you talk to Leo about it" Phoebe suggested, Paige nodded.

The girl from the attic shimmered in, in front of Paige and Phoebe, they both stood up alert, the girl looked at them and formed a fireball in her hand, but she looked away from them to the Kitchen.

Piper was fixing up dinner, she heard Phoebe inform Paige of their visitors, something troubled her, why would another demon want to kill a Warlock it didn't make sense to her.

Piper felt a sharp pain she turned to see a warlock smirking at her holding an Atheme covered with blood in his hand.

"Get the hell away from her!" a girl shouted the warlock turned the girl noticed the blood and Piper falling to the ground, she growled and threw the fireball at him, it hit him he fell to the ground before blinking away.

Phoebe and Paige ran to Piper "LEO!" Phoebe shouted, Leo orbed down and noticed his wife bleeding he got to work healing her, Phoebe stood and faced the girl who was watching them.

This girl seemed familiar to her she recognized her, Leo had finished healing Piper and helped her up as soon as she was up she tried to freeze the girl but she wouldn't.

"She's immune" Piper said the girl didn't do anything.

"I'm not here to hurt you" she said holding up her hands.

"Sorry if we don't believe you but you're a demon" Paige said holding a vial tightly in her hand the girl just laughed.

"If I wanted you dead you would be by now trust me" she replied smirking "your powers won't work on me" she added.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Phoebe asked.

"You can't hurt her" Leo said the girls looked at him confused.

"Why not Leo she is a demon" Paige pointed out the girl just raised a brow at her.

"You can't because she is from the future from what they told me" he pointed up "she is important" he said.

"Yeah so keep those hands by your sides" the girl butted in "I'm not here to hurt you anyway I'm after that warlock that keeps escaping" the girls posture relaxed and she leant against the counter.

"Who is that guy anyway?" Billie asked the girl looked over at her.

"That is a warlock called Dragus he's from the future but somehow he found a way to the past, me and my family think he's stolen powers from witches" this girl explained.

"Wait; wait all your families are witches?" Piper asked the girl nodded.

"Well except my uncles" the girl whispered "anyway we are not here to discuss me I have a warlock to find" the girl turned around and went to leave.

"Hold it misses" Phoebe said the girl stopped "What's your name?" Phoebe asked the girl was silent for a minute and sighed.

"My name is Penny" she said before leaving.

The girls all looked at each other Piper turned to Leo "Go and see what you can find out about her" she told him he nodded and orbed out.

"That girl has some serious attitude" Paige commented Phoebe was stood still looking at the spot the girl was just in "Phoebe" Paige frowned, Phoebe turned to look at them "are you alright?" Paige asked.

"Yeah just hate time travel" she gave a weak smile.

"We should see if this dude is in the book" Paige said making her way for the stairs.

"Wait he is from the future he might not be in the book" Piper pointed out Paige stopped mid step and turned.

"He might not be but it's worth a try he nearly killed you if it wasn't for this Penny girl you would be dead" Paige reasoned with her Piper paused and looked at Phoebe and Leo whom nodded Piper sighed Paige grinned then ran upstairs.


End file.
